Pranks Galore!
by Lily Potter-chan
Summary: A series of one-shots where someone gets pranked or does a prank to someone else. All characters welcome. Rated K to M.
1. Lily's Prank (James Potter)

James opened the door to his large manor. The floo network at the auror department was down, so all he was able to do for a while was apparate to just outside the wards and walk the few hundred meters it would take to get to the house. The wards recognized him and let him through.

He nearly collapsed on the sofa from the day's work when he was suddenly levitated about it. He turned to see his thirteen year old son reading a book with his wand pointed his father. "Mum said to make sure you don't do that. She just cleaned the sofas yesterday. Go take a shower. "

James glared at his son and gave an annoyed sigh. He muttered a few profound words under his breath. Harry couldn't really be blamed for his rudeness because Lily told him to. Instead of doing some weird levitating trick up the stairs, he walked like a normal person up the stairs and tried to collapse on the bed. The man was immediately ejected onto the floor again. Lily's voice immediately spoke to him through invisible speakers.

"James Potter! Didn't we just tell you to take a bath?" He huffed in annoyance again and grabbed a towel to get ready to take a shower. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Harry never stayed home alone. Ron and Hermione would usually be invited over, or Sirius and Remus would be talking in his living room while Sirius ate all his food.

Being too tired to think about it, he stepped into the shower and put the thought away from his mind. He scrubbed his well-toned body to get rid of the dirt and sweat that accumulated from that day's mission. He grabbed his shampoo and washed his jet black hair. It smelled like strawberries and bananas. Maybe he grabbed Lily's shampoo again. He shrugged and continued scrubbing and rinsed his hair.

He wrapped a towel around his body and stepped back into his room passing the large mirror along the way. He paused and went back to the mirror. Looking back at him was a man that looked exactly like he did.

But this man had pink hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes.

He took in his looks and gave a few deep breaths. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he gave a high-pitched scream and jumped back into the shower. He scrubbed furiously at his hair for a while before jumping out and looking at the mirror. His hair turned from the soft pink that it was before to a bright hot pink color.

Forgetting to grab a towel, he ran down the stairs to see that his son was not sitting in the chair he was sitting in before. A click sounded above him, and he looked up to see Sirius with a muggle camera. "SIRIUS!" he shouted sounding like a ten year old girl as he ran up to the third floor that he saw his friend on. Doors were slammed open until he found that last one.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" the auror shouted in a girly sounding voice before he opened the last door. He opened the ball room to see many of his co-workers, friends, and family staring at him. A chicken nugget fell from his mother's mouth and dropped to the floor. Everyone heard it through the awkward silence. James could only hold the door open and not move. His cheeks blushed pinker than his hair. The blush spread down his neck to his chest.

"Um…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

His son broke the silence with a cough. "So the curtains do match the drapes," he said amusedly. James looked down to his vital regions. His pubic hair was pink and had lighter pink dots sprinkled in. He growled.

His son, wife, and best friends were not going to live to see the light of tomorrow.


	2. Harry's Prank (Draco Malfoy)

**Yes, I know Harry might seem a bit cruel in this one, but it's dark humor I guess. It was based on a life story I saw once. Please let me know you guys are reading this. You all loved _Babysitting Harry. _Show me the same kind of looooove. :/ Awkward**

* * *

><p>Harry had the perfect idea. He was tired of putting up with Draco Malfoy's crap for the past three years, and he had the perfect way to get back at him. Malfoy was coming right up to him. After a few insults and hexes being flung around, Malfoy had left. Now it was time to move on with his plan.<p>

He walked to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. He sat down at Gryffindor door table and acted normally for a while. He joked around with Ron and Dean, and he pretended to listen to Neville talk about his last time he spent with Professor Sprout planting mandrakes.

He discreetly removed a vial from his pocket and cast a notice-me-not charm on it. Harry levitated the potion that was hidden from view over to Draco's goblet and poured it in. A few seconds later, Draco took a sip from the goblet and went back to eating. Now all he had to do was wait. The potion had a few special… properties to it.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

It was twenty minutes after lunch was over. The potion should be showing its affects now. He put on his best puppy face and included the crocodile tears. The third year boy knocked on the door to the staff room. Most of the teachers of were here at the time. All of the others had classes to teach.

The door to the staff room opened and Pomona Sprout stood looking down at him. "Harry, dear, what's wrong? Come in, and tell us." she asked upon seeing his tears. He looked around. Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and a few other teachers were looking at him from their interrupted conversations. This was even better.

"I-it's Draco. W-we made up a few weeks ago, but we d-decided to keep it between us for the moment." He gave a fake sniffle to make it seem more real. "A few days ago, I caught him… h-he was doing some k-kinds of muggle d-drugs. I tried to make him stop, but he won't listen! I-I'm scared that he's going to die!" He went back into his faked hysterical sobs.

"Harry, shhh. It's not your fault. You did what you could. It will be okay. You won't have to do this by yourself anymore. We will go get Mr. Malfoy and get him the help he needs," she told him as he fake cried into her chest.

"T-thank you, Professor. P-please don't tell him it was me. He'd never trust me again," he stuttered pathetically once more. He heard Snape stand up to get Malfoy. He quietly followed Snape to the Slytherin Common Room put on his invisibility cloak. Snape threw open the door to the Common Room.

"Where is Malfoy?" Snape asked through gritted teeth. His dorm mates ratted him out immediately not wanting to suffer the wrath of Snape. Snape's cloak billowed behind him as he marched up to the third boys' third year dorm followed by a silent Harry.

The door was thrown open, and Draco sprang up from his sitting position. He saw who had just entered, and his face paled in fear. His eyes were bloodshot from the potion Harry gave him. Snape cast a short spell on him. It showed that, yes, Draco Malfoy had been doing drugs.

"I can't believe you. Your parents would be so disappointed in you." Draco had a confused look as to what was going on. Snape summoned the 'drugs' that Harry had placed in his school robes and looked at the young Slytherin with disbelief written all over his face. Without another word, Draco was dragged from the room all the way to the headmaster's office.

Harry followed them, and no one heard the thirteen year old boy giggle as the great Draco Malfoy was expelled from Hogwarts until he could get over his false addiction.


End file.
